Un mensaje a tu Corazón
by Azereth
Summary: Hino recibe un anónimo de una manera peculiar y sin que ella se de cuenta será el primer paso que cambiará su vida. Es mi primera historia desde hace mucho tiempo espero que le den una oportunidad :p
1. El Admirador

**Un mensaje a tu corazón**

Nota de la autora: Los personajes de La corda primo passo no me pertenece solo soy una fan de la serie y esta es mi primera historia que publico desde hace mucho tiempo espero sus opiniones y que les guste nos vemos.

_**Capitulo I: El Admirador**_

_Querida Kaho chan: _

_Espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre, lo que pasa es, desde escuchar por primera vez tu melodía me dio ganas de llamarte así, pero no me atrevo por no tener el valor de pedírtelo a la cara, por temor a tu negativa, te preguntaras quien soy, solo te diré que soy estudiante de tu colegio pero no te diré todavía la sección a la cual pertenezco, mas adelante te lo diré es una promesa; la pequeña gatita que esta contigo se llama Hikari, ella te mandara las cartas que tenga de valor de mandarte, es una buena chica estoy seguro que ambas se llevaran bien._

_Se que es de cobardes escribirte sin remitente, pero ya no aguanto que otros estén junto a ti y no tener la oportunidad de competir con ellos que son mejores que yo, desde que tocas el violín tienes muchos corazones conquistados, todos nos sorprendimos que una estudiante general entrara al concurso fue casi mágico, me sorprendí mucho pero cuando te escuche algo de mi cambio, tu música es muy bella se nota que realmente amas el violín por que tocas con el corazón, me sentí fatal cuando me entere que dejabas de tocar por lo que te pasó en la tercera prueba pero me sentí peor por que no pude hacer nada para ayudarte._

_Me sentí dichoso cuando volví a escucharte tocar, aunque tu música es distinta, me cautiva mas, se nota el cariño, tu amor en cada nota, además en la cuarta prueba lo hiciste muy bien, eres una persona a quien imitar, gracias a tu música creo que he madurado mucho a pesar de mi edad._

_Espero que no te hayas incomodado por mi carta, esa no es mi intención, lo que quiero es que seamos amigos y si necesitas alguien que te escuche puedes darle la carta a Hikari._

_Esta no es una carta de amor, solo quiero ser tu amigo, se que algunas cosas no se pueden decir a los amigos por no querer preocuparlos pero como no sabes quien soy es bueno desahogarse con un desconocido, cualquier cosa que me digas será nuestro secreto._

_Ahora si me despido, me gustaría contarte mis cosas, como te dije es bueno saberse escuchado, cualquiera sea tu respuesta mándala a través de Hikari ella sabrá como encontrarme._

_Cuídate mucho_

_Matta ne_

_Atte._

_Amante de la música._

No lo podía creer era la décima vez que la leía, se sorprendió que una gatita le llevara una carta en la azotea de la escuela mientras estaba practicando su violín, no sabía que pensar solo que se sintió aliviada por sus palabras, que irónico que dijera que su participación en el concurso fue casi mágico… si supieran…pero nadie le creería, pero gracias a eso pudo conocer a tanta gente además unir a ambas secciones, ahora se veían estudiantes de cursos generales y de música charlando juntos y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Hace una semana que recibió la carta y la pequeña gata le siguió hasta su casa, su hermana y su madre se encariñaron con ella y como parecía que no se movería de la casa decidieron adoptarla. Ahora estaba en su cama mirándola como diciéndole que diera una respuesta, no supo por que comenzó a escribir.

_Hola Amante de la música:_

_Me sorprendió tu carta no sabía que mi interpretación te hubiera ayudado a madurar :p aunque a decir verdad gracias al violín yo también creo que he madurado un montón, además de conocer gente que jamás había imaginado. Bueno en mi casa se encariñaron mucho con Hikari y han decidido adoptarla espero que no te moleste, tu carta me ayudo mucho estaba un poco deprimida por mi nivel de principiante, por que pensaba que me querían por mi nivel cuando empecé el concurso, gracias a ti me di cuenta que gracias a que amo al violín tengo mas confianza en mi misma y saber que a cualquiera le guste mi música yo feliz._

_Claro que me gustaría seguir escribiéndonos y espero saber pronto quien eres para conversar personalmente._

_Cuidate mucho _

_Atte Kaho chan_

_Ps: No me molesta que me llames así, dime como te podría llamar amante de la música es muy largo._

Con mucho cuidado ató la carta en el cuello de Hikari y apenas terminó salio corriendo.

Cuando ella despertó Hikari dormía en su regazo con una carta en su cuello.

_Querida Kaho chan:_

_Me alegra mucho que me hayas respondido y que te haya gustado mi mensaje, Hikari chan se encariñó mucho contigo se que cuidaras bien de ella, es una gran compañía ella cuidará muy bien de ti._

_Se que amante de la música es muy largo me puedes decir neko chan por Hikari ._

_Espero escribirte pronto nos vemos._

_Matta ne_

_Atte._

_Neko chan_

No podía creer que le haya contestado rápidamente, no sabía por que pero esas pocas líneas le hicieron sentir mejor quería saber quien era el remitente, además parecía que la conocía bien. Estaba tan sumida a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta lo tarde que era para llegar a la escuela.

-Ya es tarde!!!!!!

_**Continuará…**_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus comentarios cualquier cosa un review.

Cuidense nos vemos matta ne.


	2. El Aniversario

_**Un mensaje a tu Corazón**_

Los personajes de la corda d oro no me pertenece solo los uso para mi historia sin fines de lucro solo para diversion.

_**Capítulo II: El Aniversario**_

Apenas pude llegar a tiempo al colegio, mis amigas se sorprendieron de lo tarde que había llegado. Estaba tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta que el profesor de cálculo me estaba hablando.

-Hino Kahoko puede decirme la respuesta del ejercicio 15 por favor?

-Eh!!, el 15?- Estaba revisando mi tarea en la pregunta 15- 7x-y sensei

-Correcto, pero me gustaría que no se distrajera en mi clase señorita?

-Si sensei- dije avergonzada y la clase continúa normalmente.

Estaba saliendo del aula hasta que escuche la voz del director.

-Su atención por favor- se escucha el altavoz- Nuestra escuela fue invitada para el Aniversario de nuestra ciudad y se pide a los participantes del concurso anterior de nuestra escuela que se reporten después de clases en mi oficina por favor.

No puedo creerlo otra vez tendría que tocar en público, una parte de mí estaba alegre por que los chicos tocarían para la ciudad, pero a la vez miedo por que yo no estaba a su nivel y no quería arruinarles la funcióne Estaba yendo a la dirección para negarme a tocar cuando escuchaba a los alumnos murmurar.

-Hino no debería participar, nos dejaría mal.

-Es verdad, antes tocaba bien, pero ahora no esta calificada, espero que no la dejen tocar.

-Ojala que ella se niegue a participar

Ya me imaginaban comentarios como esos, me dolía un poco por que una parte de mí quería tocar con los chicos, pero sabía que no podía; lo había decidido; no tocaría en el aniversario, los apoyaría desde los asientos.

-No hagas caso- me dijo una amiga cuando la encontré en los pasillos.

-Bueno iré a la dirección, no me esperen- dije, ellas me miraron preocupadas- Estoy bien- trate de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien- dijo, creo que me creyó- Nos vemos mañana Kaho chan.

-Matta ne.

En realidad no quería ir a la dirección, ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando me encontré con Hihara sempai.

-Kaho chan, te estábamos esperando, pero como te demorabas te vine a buscar- dijo alegremente- Los chicos están en la puerta esperándonos para entrar todos juntos.

-Está bien sempai- Dije sin ánimos.

-No hagas caso a los rumores Kaho chan eres una gran violinista- Me sorprendí por la seriedad en su rostro-Todos te apoyaremos y juntos daremos una gran actuación-me lo dijo con una sonrisa y me animó un poco.

-Gracias Hihara sempai- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nos están esperando- sin darme cuenta tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta la dirección.

-Hino chan, Hiraha sempai por que se demoraron tanto- dijo Tsuchiura

- Lo siento, acabo de encontrarla.

-El director los está esperando pasen por favor- dijo la secretaria.

Me di cuenta que no era la única que esta nerviosa, esta era una gran oportunidad para todos por que solo los mejores tocaban en el aniversario y eran invitados famosos directores de orquestas en busca de nuevos talentos para sus academias y universidades.

-Los estaba esperando, como sabrán, nos han invitado para el aniversario de la ciudad y había pensado en ustedes, pero lamentablemente Hino Kahoko no estará incluida en la orquesta.

-Por qué?- Dijo Hihara sempai- Si ella también estuvo en el concurso.

-Eso es verdad, pero ella es un caso especial, su interpretación no es la misma desde la tercera prueba.

-Pero ella ha mejorado mucho desde entonces señor director- dijo Fuyuumi chan

-Tienes razón pero estarán famosos Directores allí y sé que Hihara y Yunoki mandaron solicitudes en sus conservatorios y universidades, es una gran oportunidad para ellos, si ella toca con ustedes su actuación no será buena.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Hihara Sempai.

-Señor Director nosotros creemos que Hino Kahoko deba participar, no creemos que nos deje mal- dijo Yunoki sempai- Debe darle una oportunidad como se la dio en el concurso.

- Shimizu, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori ustedes que opinan.

-Yo creo que Hino sempai deba tocar con nosotros- dijo Shimizu kun

-Igual yo- dijo Tsukimori

-Déle una oportunidad señor director- dijo Tsuchiura

No podía hablar, estaba estática, el director no quería que participara por que el sabe que mi participación fue gracias a la magia de Lili y mis compañeros trataban de que no me excluyeran de la orquesta.

-Chicos, no se preocupen, el Director tiene razón, estaré apoyándolos desde las butacas.

-Pero Kaho chan- dijo Hihara sempai.

-Bueno, también los llamaba por que mañana su director de orquesta, fue un alumno de nuestra preparatoria, nos dará el favor de dirigirlos, los espero a las 9am. Además su hijo de trasladará a nuestra preparatoria y quería que usted Tsukimori Len le diera la bienvenida, como estarán en mismo salón necesita a alguien mientras de adecua, ha estado en Europa por 5 años y pienso que le sería mas fácil para él.

-Está bien Director.

-Hino Kahoko, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou aunque ustedes pertenecen a la sección general me gustaría que ustedes también lo apoyen como son del mismo año, además toca el mismo instrumento que usted Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, seguro se llevarán bien.

-Está bien-dijimos ambos.

-Eso es todo pueden retirarse- dijo el director- Hino Kahoko puedo hablar con usted a solas?

-Si señor.

-Hasta luego Señor Director- Dijeron los demás y se retiraron.

-Hino Kahoko tome asiento.

-Gracias.

-Usted sabe de que quiero hablar no?

- Me lo imagino.

-Qué imagina?

-Que debería convencer a los chicos que sería mejor que no toque con ellos.

-Tiene algo que ver eso, pero ese no es lo que le quiero hablar.

-Entonces?

-Le quería agradecer por seguir tocando a pesar de que la magia de Lili san ya no funciona, gracias a usted las secciones se unieron, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou volvió a tocar, todos en el concurso han madurado muchisimo.

-Eso no es verdad, yo no hice nada, aunque al principio no quería participar por que hacía trampa, gracias a Lili comencé amar el violín.

-Esta equivocada, le contaré una historia, usted sabe la leyenda del violín no?

-Si Señor.

-Esto ocurrió hace 25 años, después de que salvé a Lili san me pidió que cada año hiciera un concurso con los alumnos que ella escogía y lo hice. Tres años después inscribió a una alumna de la sección general, me sorprendí pero Lili me dijo que sabía lo que hacía. La chica tocó solo en el concurso, se enamoró de su rival en el violín, en la cuarta prueba contó la verdad a todos, el chico se sintió traicionado pero después de un tiempo quedaron juntos y hasta ahora están juntos. Y ahora esta historia se le conoce como una leyenda, pero tú lograste lo que ella no hizo, tuviste mas problemas que ella cuando se te rompió tu violín, pudiste haber renunciado pero no, continuaste, dando lo mejor de ti, hasta tus contrincantes se dieron cuenta y ahora me enfrentan para que toques con ellos, eres una joven muy especial, realmente me gustaría que tocaras con ellos, para ser una principiante tocas muy bien, pero no es suficiente.

-Director, le agradezco que por sus palabras, se que no estoy al nivel se ellos, les convenceré que por ahora no sería conveniente tocar con ellos.

-Le propongo algo Hino, usted ensayara con ellos y si no mejora hasta una semana antes, no tocará con ellos si?.

No podía creer, el director me esta dando la oportunidad, tenía miedo pero decidí hacerlo.

-Acepto, muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

-Al contrario usted se lo merece, Lili sabe bien lo que hace, me alegra que le haya escogido este año.

-Gracias- dije con un nudo en la garganta, el director me dio fuerzas para no rendirme.

-Animo Hino, esperaré con ansias el aniversario y no se olvide de apoyar al alumno nuevo si?

-Por supuesto.

-Mañana la esperaré junto con los demás a las 9am, puede retirarse.

-Está bien, gracias por todo no le defraudaré.

-Lo sé, hasta mañana.

Cuando salí me di cuenta que todos me estaban esperando.

-Que te dijo Hino chan- me dijo Tsuchiura kun.

-Tocarás con nosotros Kaho chan?- me dijo a la vez Hihara sempai- Si no te deja decidimos que no tocaremos.

-Sempai, Tsuchiura déjenla hablar-dijo Tsukimori kun.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos.

-El director me dijo que ensayare con ustedes, pero si no mejoro no tocare con ustedes.

-Que bien sempai- dijo Fuyuumi chan

-Si, que bueno- dijo Shimizu kun.

-Gracias a todos- dije con un nudo en la garganta- No los defraudaré.

-Chicos ya es tarde, los llevaré a la estación- dijo Yuniki sempai, todos le agradecimos.

************* ***************

Ahora me encontraba en casa, todavía no podía creer que volvería a tocar en público, no se por qué pensé en neko chan, sin darme cuenta busque una libreta para escribirle, pero de repente veo a Hikari chan con una nota en el cuello que venía hasta mi regazo. Rápidamente me puse a leerla.

_**Buenas noches Kaho chan:**_

_**Me atreví a escribirte para pedirte perdón por no felicitarte en persona, pero me alegra mucho que toques para el aniversario, te lo mereces, no hagas caso a los rumores. Imagino como te sientes, seguro piensas que no estás a nivel con los demás, pero quiero decirte que aunque es verdad que te falte técnica, muestras un sentimiento increíble, estoy seguro que te irá bien, últimamente has mejorado mucho.**_

_**También te escribo para darte mi apoyo, si estas cansada, o necesitas algo escríbeme si?. Hikari chan me llevará las cartas rápidamente, te habría escrito por correo pero no lo hice por tres razones: La primera, que no se si revisas seguido tu correo, la segunda, por que a mi parecer es mas eficaz y la tercera y más importante, creo que los email, sólo es necesario para el trabajo, estudios, etc. También para las personas que viven lejos y las cartas demoran mucho en llegar. Nosotros vivimos cerca y lo veo muy impersonal.**_

_**Ahora me despido, seguro estás cansada, espero leerte pronto cuídate.**_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Atte. Neko chan.**_

Acabé de leer su carta, me conocía bien, me alegro leerlo por que gracias a sus palabras las dudas se me aclararon, no iba a permitir que mi cobardía me venciera, mucha gente contaba conmigo. Saqué una libreta y comencé a escribir.

_**Hola Neko chan:**_

_**Gracias por escribirme, estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo en las personas que confían en mí, cuando fui a la dirección tenía en la cabeza la opción de no tocar, una parte de mí no quería, pero soy realista no estoy preparada. Cuando el director dijo que no participaría, los chicos me defendieron, quede sorprendida, tanto que me dieron ganas de llorar, todos me quieren con ellos a pesar de que no estoy a su nivel, gracias a eso el director me dio una oportunidad, daré lo mejor de mi para no defraudarlos a pesar que me muero de miedo.**_

_**Te agradezco por tu amistad, Hikari chan es muy buena, la educaste bien, mi familia está encariñado con ella.**_

_**Ya me despido, mañana tengo que ir temprano al colegio nos presentarán a nuestro director de orquesta y no quiero llegar tarde. **_

_**Trataré de no hacer caso a los rumores, espero leerte de nuevo y de nuevo gracias por todo. **_

_**Cuídate mucho y descansa bien.**_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Atte Kaho chan**_

Doblé con cuidado la carta y lo ato en el cuello de Hikari chan, apenas terminé saltó por la ventana, al rato me acosté a dormir.

*************** *******************

Al día siguiente veo a Hikari chan dormida en mis piernas con la respuesta, la saqué con cuidado para no despertarla y me puse a leer.

_**Querida Kaho chan:**_

_**Me alegra que respondieras rápidamente mi carta, que hayas confiado en mi contándome tus miedos, sólo ten en mente esto: Toca como siempre, con el alma, harás una buena interpretación, confía en ti, sabes que los chicos te apoyaran y yo también, aunque sea escribiéndote pequeñas líneas.**_

_**Ahora no te distraigo más, dijiste que tienes colegio hoy y no quiero que te atrases por mi causa. Cuéntame como te fue si?**_

_**Que te vaya bien en el ensayo nos vemos.**_

_**Atte. Neko chan.**_

*************** ***************

Me dirigí al colegio y me di cuenta que los chicos ya estaban allí.

-Hola chicos, sorry por la demora.

-Buenos días-me dijeron

-Kaho chan, Tsukimori kun nos contaba que sus padres habían conocido a nuestro director de orquesta en uno de sus viajes- me decía Hihara sempai.

-Si, es un violinista muy famoso en Italia y su hijo toco el piano con mi madre cuando viajó allá- comentó Tsukimori kun- Ella dice que es muy bueno.

-Vaya- dije

-Espero llevarme bien con él- comentó Tsuchiura kun- me gustaría escucharlo tocar.

Estábamos muy entretenidos hasta que el profesor se acercó.

-Chicos, su director llegará un poco tarde, tuvo una llamada de emergencia, pero les presento a su hijo- dijo el profe- Pasa

En el aula entra un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, no puede ser…

-Chicos les presento a Nowaki Susuki.

Continuará…

Nota de la autora:

Por qué Kaho chan se sorprendió a ver al alumno nuevo? Lo conocerá? Si quieres saber que pasa con ellos mándame un review porfa no les cuesta mas de 2 minutos mandarlo.

Quiero agradecer a Mari 7523, Inuyani y a Kaede Uchiha por sus reviews, también a Maribel 123 por agregarme a su alerta y a VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 por agregarme a sus favoritos, me alegra que haya gustado la historia, también agradezco a las personas que la leen aunque no manden nada, aunque me gustaría que me escribieran así me dan ánimos para actualizar rápido.

Bueno cuídense hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besitos, matta ne.


End file.
